


Motel Room

by AbominableToast



Category: Desert Nightmare
Genre: Cry-inspired, Cryaotic - Freeform, F/M, Jake being a creepy obsessed hunk, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Yandere, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominableToast/pseuds/AbominableToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to the night they spent together -- onesided Jake/Sandra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Room

Even in the darkness of the motel room, he could see her bronze skin glow.

In the sunlight she glowed and shone and he so ached to touch her, it hurt.

She would be soft and warm in his arms, underneath him, _wrapped around him_.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach as he lay beside her on the small motel bed, only a hair breadth away from touching her, holding her, _claiming her_.

He stifled an aroused moan from his thoughts.

Even in the still unnatural silence of the motel room, he could hear her peaceful even breaths.

It was both calming and maddening.

Having her so close and so _alive_.

So **_his_**.

He would protect her, like he had said. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

He would protect what belonged to him.

His hand reached out to touch her face, trailing a finger down her jawline, stopping at her neck.

Even in the cold of the motel room, he could feel her delicious inviting warmth.

It was frustratingly _intoxicating_.

She was vulnerable and tempting, her warmth beckoning to him to take her and make her his.

He rolled onto his side until he was flush against her, her warmth becoming his.

He purred, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and tasting her skin.

She was _his_.

Even in the darkness of this damned city, even with the prospect of death hanging over them, even as she lay asleep, innocent and sweet and untainted—she was his.

All his and _only_ his.

He planted both hands beside her sleeping face, his body looming over hers and covering her in the shadow of his silhouette.

Even in the darkness of the motel room, he could see her golden eyes open, pupils dilating.

Even in the still unnatural silence of the motel room, he could hear her breathe out his name in sleepy confusion.

Even in the cold of the motel room, he could feel the warmth of her breasts against his chest as she squirmed from underneath him.

“Jake..? What are you doing..?!”

He brought his head down so that their faces were centimeters apart.

He could see the brown specks in her golden eyes, the full pinkness of her lips, the smooth bronze of her sun-kissed skin and a thrill went through him.

“Don’t you see? We belong together, Sandra.”

He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her jaw.

Then he chuckled.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

As dark as it was, as silent and as cold as it was—the motel room muffled her screams that night.


End file.
